


Shallow Thrusts

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Thorny Dawn Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disfigurement, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, Graphic Male on Male Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Piercings, Yaoi, blunt pseudo-flirting, discussions of consent/non-consent, sex-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Almost a year has passed since Mihail and Menina met in the "Thorny Dawn". But that isn’t the only place where one encounters new people. And sometimes a simple meeting can uncover things that one wishes to keep hidden...





	Shallow Thrusts

**Author's Note:**

> Mihail meets Mattias...
> 
> Warnings: Past abuse, disfigurement, discussions of consent/non-consent (non-graphic), piercings, blunt pseudo-flirting, graphic Male on Male Sex, sex-relationship, soft BDSM-themes

Mihail was used to being stared at. He knew why people stared, but it made things easier to pretend like he didn't know. The real reason, that is.  
When he entered the retail store he was greeted by stares.  
The greeter at the entrance tried to disguise his shameless stare with a polite smile. Then, when Mihail walked through the isles, more stares fell on him; and stayed on him.  
On his face.  
Mihail pretended to enjoy the attention. He acted as though he liked being looked at.  
His flaming hot-magenta hair, his pink-framed glasses, the piercings, all of them drew in attention. Drew it away from the scars.

Mihail was examining a bright purple shirt, turning it one way, then the other, pulling at the material when the movement of his hair caught somebody's eye.

Mattias was working part-time at this shop as a sales-clerk. He had to finance his studies somehow.  
He was folding trousers when a flash of magenta caught his eye. He turned his head towards it, thinking it might be some garment being thrown around. He was ready to stop whoever was doing it, but instead he saw a face. A man's face, handsome and of a rich skin color. Not black; but not white either. The color of sweet milk chocolate and caramel mixed together.  
The customer didn't look like he needed help, but Mattias was going to offer it anyways.  
He strolled over to the man's isle.  
“May I help you?”, he asked and smiled a closed-eyed-smile.  
Mihail turned around.  
“Uhm”, he said, disappointed with his lacking word-choice. Mattias opened his eyes and looked into the man's irises. Blue like shallow water.  
Mihail turned back towards the shirt he had been looking at.  
Only now did Mattias notice the scars. One from the man's temple to his cheek, the other on his jaw.  
God, damn – he thought – how does one sustain such injuries in a civilized country like ours?  
He stared.  
He did and Mihail knew it.  
“My scars are not for sale”, Mihail said. Mattias immediately looked away.  
“I'm very sorry”, Mattias said quickly. He wanted to give some sort of witty banter in response, to lighten the mood, which he felt he had spoiled, but nothing came to mind.  
“Don't act like you put them on me”, Mihail was the first to break the uncomfortable silence between them.  
“Say, does this color look acceptable on me?”, he asked, voice colder than he intended.  
His voice – Mattias noticed – was raspy. It sounded utterly wrecked, like he had gargled chalk and acid. But he spoke with no effort, smoothly.  
“I think it would look more than just acceptable on you. Paired with tight black trousers and something magenta you'd be quite the head-turner”, Mattias said, giving his customer a once-over.  
He had the kind of body that many men would dream of having.  
He himself wouldn't mind having a body like that. His own body was slender, almost lanky; not meager or frail by any standard; just not as muscular as most men and women would prefer it.  
Mihail raised his eyebrow – the visible one, with the piercing – and smiled an eyeless smile. Fake.  
“Though, I think you are a head-turner even without a pretty shirt”, Mattias added, letting his eyes linger on Mihail's body.  
“Do you charm all your customers like this?”, Mihail asked in a deadpan voice. Mattias gave another smile, never loosing his confidence.  
“Only the attractive ones”, he admitted.

Mihail lowered his head, glancing at Mattias – who is smaller than him – through his lashes. He didn't look like somebody who'd prey openly on strangers. His hair was shaved on the sides of his head and in the back; what long hair remained on the top of his head, he swept back and to one side in a casual way. His hair was bleached platinum.  
“Don't act shy now...” Mattias teased, leaving the question hanging in the air between them; unspoken.  
Mihail didn't pick it up.  
“I'm not...” he started and paused to look the clerk in the eyes, “a top.”  
He'd said it.  
Boom. Bombshell. The closet is shattered.

“And I'm not a bottom”, said Mattias with well practiced ease.  
Mihail almost smiled.  
He was sure as hell not going to fall for that. For a curious fuckboy.  
“Come on, try on this shirt and I'll find you some sexy trousers to go with it”  
“I have pants, thanks”, Mihail deadpanned.  
Mattias kept his smile.  
“Then how about a jacket? We have some nice ones further in the back...” he offered. Mihail nodded once.  
“But not for me. I'm looking for a present”, he explained.  
Mattias shifted gears.  
“For your top?”, he asked pointedly teasing.  
“For my girlfriend”  
“Lord, that's complicated!”, said Mattias in mock-desperation and laughed.  
“Don't overwork your brain, Casanova.” Mihail sighed and left the purple shirt behind.  
Mattias followed.  
“So what did you have in mind?”, he asked, walking ahead of Mihail to guide him (even though he still didn't look like he needed help or guidance).  
“I've seen a navy-denim jacket in a catalog, that she liked”, Mihail said.  
“Ah, I know those. What's her size?”, Mattias gave another smile. Mihail was getting tired of it.  
“M”, he said. Mattias nodded.  
“Good, don't move!”, he said and rushed away to fetch what Mihail had asked for.  
Mihail stood exactly where Mattias had left him, the request registering as an order in his subconscious.  
When Mattias came back, he was holding a navy jacket.  
“This, right?”, he asked needlessly. Mihail nodded.  
“Yes, exactly.” Mattias beamed.  
Mihail sighed.  
“What do you want?”, he finally asked, taking one last look in the general direction of that purple shirt.  
“I want to have sex”, Mattias said lowly, “with you”  
“You've never heard of 'taking it slow' have you?”, Mihail asked.  
“Oh, I have. But you don't look like you want me to woo you”  
“Correct, I don't want you to do anything”  
Mattias stepped back and brought the jacket to the cashier. Mihail followed.  
“What if I give you that shirt and next time you come here, and I see you wearing it, that counts as a 'yes'?”, Mattias offered.  
“God, no”, Mihail quickly said. For the first time Mattias' smile faded from his lips.  
Mihail wondered why the clerk only now seemed to feel his rejection. Was this part of his game? Was he more experienced than he looked?  
Has he never been rejected? Have women ever rejected him?  
“Don't tell me this is the first time you got rejected”, Mihail asked in mock pity; maybe with the slightest hint of real pity.  
Mattias smiled again.  
“God, no”, he echoed. Mihail scoffed.  
“Then you try every single time and get rejected just as often?”, he assumed jokingly.  
“I get rejected way less than you think…”, again the question was left hanging in the air.  
“Then you'll find a hole to stuff”, Mihail assured and turned away, waiting for a cashier to be free.  
“Oh, but I'd regret not having you.” Mattias looked into Mihail's eyes. He holds his gaze.  
“What's your name?”  
“Mihail”  
Mattias smiled. Not a charming smile, but a childishly happy one.  
“I'm Mattias Bader”, he replied. He felt victorious. Mihail was someone who didn't fall easily into his web.  
“I'd love to have your phone number. Please”  
“You ask for a lot, don't you?”, Mihail asked, not expecting an answer.  
“You aren't in the mood to give anything?”, Mattias asked in turn. He ignored the now-free cashier in favor of looking at Mihail.  
Mihail in turn payed no attention to Mattias, taking the jacket from his hands and giving it to the cashier, whose expression was unsurprisingly sour.  
Mattias would probably get in trouble for this.  
As Mihail was paying for his girlfriend's present, Mattias felt himself getting more and more eager. The time was running out and he really, really wanted to have Mihail. The man was mysterious and so intriguing! The hair, scars, piercings, his complicated sexuality, the jacket he was buying…  
Mattias needed to know more.  
And he needed to take him.  
Of course he would let it go if Mihail fully rejected him, but thus far he hadn't. He was hard to win over, but not unattainable.  
Mihail now held a bag in his hand, jacket inside and glanced at Mattias.  
“Thank you for your service”, he said neutrally.  
Mattias smiled. He had one last chance.  
“You're very welcome, Mihail”, he said softly and pulled out a card from his blazer's inner pocket.  
“The choice is yours”, he said and dropped the card into Mihail's shopping bag.  
Mihail left and Mattias' eyes lingered on the man's back until he was out of sight. Ideally he'd be holding Mihail's neatly written number in his hand now, careful not to crumple the paper, but this man wasn't like the others.  
Giving him his own number was as close as he could get to a victory, and Mattias knew that. He was optimistic, even though he probably shouldn't be.  
He briefly wondered what it said about him that he had cards prepared to give to people who he was interested in.

 

Mihail hadn't lied when he'd said that he wanted a present for his girlfriend. Okay, Menina wasn't his girlfriend, but that was close enough to the truth, and Mattias wouldn't ask any questions.  
More importantly though, he hadn't planned on buying the jacket so soon; he'd gone into the shop to actually buy a shirt or something of the sort for himself.  
But he couldn't bring himself to give the clerk – Mattias – the satisfaction of seeing him in that shirt.  
He knew the material would cling to his body, showing off all the piercings and maybe even the scars on his chest.  
Lost in his grim, borderline-self-loathing thoughts he came home. He'd told Mena that he wanted to go shopping, so she had no reason to question the new shopping bag in his hand when he arrived. Mihail took the bag to his bedroom, stuffing it on the top shelf of his wardrobe, so Mena wouldn't find it.  
He then went to the kitchen to have a drink, preferably something cold.  
Menina had gotten up from the couch and now stood in the door frame, watching him, phone in her hand.  
“Welcome back”, she said when he glanced at her.  
“Thanks. Had a good time?”, Mihail asked before he took a long sip and turned towards the pantry.  
“Yeah. My friends asked a lot of questions”, she said, waving her phone demonstratively, even though he couldn't see it. Some of her friends – whom she saw less frequently – had only recently found out about her new home. Well, part-time-home.  
She officially still lived at her parents' place, but she often stayed at Mihail's place for weeks at a time.  
“Did you answer those questions?”, asked Mihail, turning towards her again.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Kinda. And yeah. Can we make pasta?”  
“What cat eats pasta?”, Mihail smirked and poked Menina's soft belly.  
“Meow”, she said. He smiled and started working on their dinner.

“Hey”, Menina asked after a while. She put down her phone. Mihail turned his head to glance at her briefly, showing that he was listening.  
“Yes?”, he said after she remained silent for another while.  
“Will you have sex with me?”

Mihail set down the spoon he was holding when she spoke.  
“We never agreed to do it, so no”  
“But I'm your 'pet', Mihail”, she said, putting the word “pet” in air-quotes.  
Mihail turned off the stove and faced her.  
“This”, he said, pointing at an imaginary object between them, “This is exactly how I got these scars, Menina”  
She looked up at him defiantly.  
Mihail knew she was naive, trusting and free, because she'd never been assaulted, she's never been violated or even just harassed. She's one of the few lucky girls in the world, and Mihail wanted to keep it that way.  
But sometimes he wished that she had even just a little pain to look back on, so she'd know to fear it.  
“Sex is not 'taking a knife to my face'!”, she said.  
“That's not the point and you know that!”, Mihail rasped, voice straining. He wanted to remain calm, but his temper burned white-hot whenever he sensed danger. The conversation with Mattias had riled him up, Mihail knew that. But he couldn't help himself.  
He was getting angry at Menina, even if he didn't want to.  
“When I was with him, I thought he had the right to do things. We had only agreed on sex at first. Then I went from being his boyfriend to being his”, Mihail said, trying hard to suppress the tremor in his voice.  
“When he hit me, I let him. Because I was his. When he took me, I let him. Because I was his. When he pointed that knife at me, I let him. Because I was his”  
Menina looked at him, still defying his words and their purpose. Mihail sensed her fear, and yet he pushed her further, too angry to act in accordance with her reaction.  
Her defiance was nothing but a weak attempt at hiding her fear.  
“But you are not him!”, she argued.  
“I'm not, but you can't know that! No matter who I am, you must understand that nobody has the right to ask for something you didn't want to give!”, Mihail almost yelled.  
“Captain Obvious”, was all Menina had to say to that.

Mihail's patience had run out.  
His eyes burned and his hand shot out, ready to slap Menina's freckled cheek, but he didn't touch her.  
“Go home”, he said, hand still raised.  
Without a word she left. She was crying by the time she'd taken off the cat-ears and tail, and she stopped by the time she left the apartment.

Mihail left the kitchen, appetite lost.  
He already felt guilty. He felt sick, like a horrible person.  
He went to the bathroom and took off his glasses. When he looked in the mirror, his face was blurred, the scars and piercings hard to make out. He didn't need to see them.  
Mihail took off his shirt too and splashed his face and chest with cold water.  
His scars itched.  
He wanted to scratch them until they were gone, knowing very well that that wouldn't work. But the need was there, so strong.  
Mihail wanted affection, he wanted to be a blank canvas again to be painted anew. Forget the scars. Forget the past.

Mattias' words echoed in his mind.  
“I want to have sex with you.” He'd said it so bluntly. So easily.  
It was too tempting.

Mihail stared at his own blurry face. He hadn't thrown away Mattias' card.  
It was too easy.

He went to the bedroom, opened the wardrobe and took out the bag, groping around it's content to find the card.  
He found and took it out.  
There it was. A simple white card.  
“Mattias Bader; 8th of September 1989”  
The guy was 6 years his junior, Mihail thought with faint displeasure. He took out his phone from his back pocket and dialed the number.  
It took no time at all for Mattias to pick up the phone.  
“Bader, hello?”, he greeted neutrally.  
Mihail suddenly felt hesitant. He didn't want to seem so desperate.  
“Are you still interested in selling that purple shirt to me?”, he asked, hoping he sounded as neutral as Mattias had.  
“Mihail”, Mattias recognized immediately. “Of course”, he added, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Great”, said Mihail.  
“Why did you change your mind?”, Mattias asked.  
“I just did”, Mihail replied softly, “and I thought I'd give it a chance”  
Mattias knew from Mihail's tone that “it” meant him.  
“What about the jacket? Did she like it?”, Mattias asked despite himself.  
“I didn't give it to her yet”, Mihail said.  
“Oh?”  
“She left… well, I told her to leave”, Mihail admitted after a moment of silence.  
“Did you break up?”, Mattias asked.  
Mihail said nothing.  
“Will you return the jacket?”, Mattias inquired further.  
“No. I'll give it to her when she comes back”  
Now it was Mattias who said nothing. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd stepped into and he wasn't sure if his desire for Mihail was enough to justify the mess this might end up causing.  
“What is this about, Mihail?”, he asked slowly.  
Mihail sensed there was more to Mattias' question.  
“You don't strike me to be the kind of person who'd cheat on their partner just to get back at them”  
“Indeed, that's not what I'm trying to do”, Mihail said.  
“Then what…?”, Mattias demanded.  
“This is purely sexual. No talk of feelings, no talk of relationships”, Mihail clarified.  
Mattias thought about it.  
Mihail seemed to be serious. He didn't look like the kind of person to step back from a decision and he certainly seemed to be experienced enough to know what he was doing.  
“Okay. How about I sell you that purple shirt you like so much, say… the day after tomorrow?”, Mattias suggested, already whipping up a plan in the back of his head.  
“On Friday”, Mihail said.  
“Yes. Come at 3 pm. I'll be there”, Mattias said.  
Mihail agreed.  
They ended the call.

Again Mihail felt guilty. He wasn't sure why.  
He went to the kitchen and worked on saving his and Menina's pasta. He'd keep it in the fridge for when she returned.  
He knew she depended on him and the safe haven his home provided for her. He gave her freedom to be and explore herself, far away from the overbearing presence of her parents.  
That's what had drawn her to the “Thorny Dawn” where they'd first met.  
With that in mind he finished preparing the pasta and covered it with an inverted plate and put it into the fridge.

As expected Menina came back the next day after school.  
She apologized before Mihail could, and she thanked him for the good pasta.  
He still didn't give the jacket to her. It was meant for her birthday next month.

 

On Friday at 2 pm, Mihail said bye to Mena and stroked her head as one would a cat's.  
He took the train to the city-center and went to the shop where Mattias worked. He went to the isle where he'd found that shirt and was happy to find that it was still there.  
And so was Mattias.  
“Hello, Mihail”, he said softly and friendly. Mihail politely smiled at him.  
“It's still here, as you see”, Mattias indicated towards the shirt.  
“Will you try it on?”  
Mihail nodded and wordlessly took the shirt after he'd checked the size just to be safe. Mattias observed him with kind curiosity.  
They went to the changing stalls and Mihail entered an empty one.  
Mattias stepped inside without a hint of hesitation.  
Mihail didn't stop him.

They were both men, they had basically already agreed to have sex at some point, so why should he hide his body from Mattias now?  
On the contrary, he was almost eager to show his skin to the man, to see his reaction to the scars.

Mihail took off his burgundy leather jacket, revealing a hot-pink, long-sleeved shirt underneath that hung loosely from his body.  
Mattias chuckled at that. Mihail liked to dress like this, to act as a beam of color in an otherwise pretty boring world. Mattias himself felt inadequate now, but disguised it with a wry smirk.  
Mihail hung the jacket on a hook on the stall wall and grabbed the hem of his shirt, glancing once at Mattias before he lifted the fabric over his taut stomach, further up to reveal his pierced nipples and even further to reveal the scars that criss-cross over his chest.

Mattias avoided staring directly at Mihail, looking in the mirror instead where he saw himself next to the marred torso of his prey.

He could tell that this was the result of prolonged abuse. It wasn't a one-time accident or assault.

There were three reddish atrophic scars that stood out among the fainter rest, that were hardly visible on Mihail's dark skin.  
It was hard not to stare, but Mattias glanced up at Mihail's eyes.  
Mihail was observing him; his reaction.

Mattias smiled a joyless smile.

His smile turned into a frown when Mihail turned his back on him to take the purple shirt off it's hanger.

There were even more scars on Mihail's back, seemingly slashed across his skin at every possible angle, criss-crossing in an abstract pattern of reddish, paler and darker streaks.  
Mattias felt the urge to touch them, even just to convince himself that they really were there, that they truly were part of Mihail's skin, but he held himself back.

He watched Mihail put on the shirt and now that he knew what was underneath the fabric, it was almost impossible to ignore how some folds of fabric seemed to align perfectly with those scars.  
It was even harder to ignore the piercings though.

The chill of being exposed while Mihail had changed had caused his nipples to perk up.  
Mattias raised his hand towards Mihail's chest and looked him in the eye.  
Mihail did nothing to stop Mattias' hand from touching him.  
And so Mattias placed his hand over Mihail's chest, fingers just underneath his collarbone, thumb resting on top of a scar, and the palm of his hand pressing into his pierced nipple.  
Mihail showed no reaction, neither positive nor negative and just watched Mattias.

“It looks very good on you”, Mattias finally said, pulling his hand away. It pleased him to see that Mihail's nipples still stood erect.  
“Thanks”, said Mihail and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Will you buy it?”, asked Mattias.  
“Yeah.” Mihail took it off, changing back into his old shirt. Mattias watched.  
“I want to wear it”, Mihail said after a while, folding his jacket over his arm and holding the shirt in his hand.  
“I'd be happy to see you wear it”, Mattias encouraged.

They went to the cashier and stood in line.  
“Mihail”, Mattias started and held Mihail's arm.  
Mihail glanced down at Mattias' hand, but didn't shake him off.  
“What”  
“I haven't changed my mind”  
Mihail held Mattias' gaze for a bit longer, then he dropped it and turned his face to the side, hiding his expression behind his hair.  
Mattias smiled.

Mihail paid for the shirt, asking to have the tags cut off. Mattias led him back to the changing rooms and waited outside this time.

Mihail was grateful for the moment of privacy after what had happened. He didn't show it – or at least he hoped he didn't – but showing his scars to a stranger was always nerve-wracking. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and shook out his hair once more after putting on the purple shirt.

It clung to his figure nicely, accentuating his slender waist and hips just as much, as it showed off his nicely muscular shoulders.  
He had never believed in the concept of a “typical bottom”, especially not after his previous experiences.  
He pulled a few more strands of hair into his face, hiding his disfigured right eyelid. That was a step he wasn't yet ready for; he wasn't ready to show his right eye to Mattias.  
Mihail still remembered vividly how shocked, disgusted and terrified Menina had been when he'd shown it to her.  
The milky-white iris, surrounded by red capillaries; the permanently swollen eyelids, especially the upper eyelid sagging down hiding most of his eyeball under sickly discolored skin…

After another deep breath Mihail deemed himself presentable and stepped out of the changing room. He was relieved to find Mattias still there, not looking annoyed or impatient at all.  
“Ready to go?”, he asked and let his eyes roam Mihail's chest before looking into his eye. Mihail raised an eyebrow.  
“You can't just leave, can you?”, he wondered.  
“Oh yes, I can. I'm just a normal customer today”, Mattias said in a chipper tone. Mihail thought he was going pale right then and there.  
Mattias had planned to take him home – wherever that might be – right away?  
“Don't look so shocked, please. I'll feel bad”, Mattias said and smiled.  
“I told you I haven't changed my mind about wanting you”

Mihail frowned slightly.  
“And you intend to take me home to your place?”, he asked.  
“Yes. Or your place, if you prefer that. But I thought your girlfriend might be there, and I live alone, also my flat isn't far, so it's pretty convenient, no?”, Mattias explained.  
Mihail nodded.  
“Okay”

They left the store and walked in silence for a while.

“You said you're not a bottom”, Mihail started, feeling the need to clarify a few things before he stepped into Mattias' home.  
“Yes”  
“So you've done it with men before?” Mihail threw a glance at Mattias, who was looking right back at him.  
“Yeah”, he said and smiled faintly, as though he was remembering pleasant memories.  
“Okay”, Mihail said and needlessly pushed up his glasses.  
“I take it you're not a virgin either”, Mattias said.  
“You are correct”  
Mattias nodded to himself a few times, chewing his lip and looking at the pavement beneath his feet.  
“Who…” he started and stopped, “Who put those scars on you?”

Mihail stopped too and turned around to look at Mattias.  
He held his gaze for a while, turning it inside out and searching for feelings and thoughts before finally answering.  
“My first”  
Mattias swallowed hard and nodded once more.  
He looked deeply affected by this revelation.  
“I… I see. I'm very sorry”, he said with a level of uncertainty that Mihail hadn't heard yet from him.  
“It's okay. I can take it”, Mihail said in a weak attempt at assuring the younger man.  
Mattias smiled.  
“I thought so”, he said and started walking again. He kept talking.  
“So, do you have any preferences, taboos or some such?”  
Mihail pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.  
“Yeah”, he said, about to list his go's and no-go's, when another thought caught his attention.  
“Do you have experience in BDSM?”, he asked.  
Mattias nodded.  
“Some. I'm not really a dom or a sadist. I mostly like the clear rules and roles in BDSM. It makes many things easier and safer, I believe”  
Mihail considered Mattias' words for a moment.  
He agreed with the simple safety that BDSM could provide, but he also knew, that such simplicity could be deceiving.  
“Okay”, he said and lowered his head in contemplation.  
“What are your preferences?”, asked Mattias after a while to remind Mihail of his question. They had time before they'd reach his home, walking slowly like this.  
“I'm a sado-masochist”, Mihail said, “Mostly a masochist though”  
Mattias felt a question rise in his mind, but swatted it down. This was not okay to say, he thought.  
'Is that how you got those scars?'  
Not okay.

“I'm pretty okay with most things, as long as you give me a warning”, Mihail continued.  
“Can I restrain you? Hold you down or bind your hands or something like that?”, Mattias asked quickly before Mihail could say something else.  
“Y-yeah. Again, just warn me beforehand. Otherwise, if I can't discern if you're just 'playing' or being serious, I might lash out and hit you”  
Mattias nodded.  
“Fair enough. No unannounced actions”, he said and gave a soft smile. “Anything else I shouldn't do?”  
“I don't like being face-down. Especially not when I'm restrained”, Mihail replied, “Also, my face is off-limits”  
Mattias raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Mihail's handsome face.  
“I wouldn't do anything to harm you. I'm not a sadist, I told you”, he said.  
“Not because of that”, Mihail said and turned his face away, suddenly afraid Mattias might somehow see through his hair and learn about the disfigurement.  
“Okay”, Mattias said, noticing Mihail's discomfort.

They reached Mattias' apartment building. He let himself and Mihail inside and took the elevator to the 10th floor.  
Mattias led Mihail to his door and unlocked it, stepping inside with an inviting gesture.  
“Make yourself at home”, he said and shut the door behind Mihail.  
“Shoes go on the rack, your jacket you can either hang here or just keep it on for now, however you like”, Mattias explained, taking off his own shoes.  
“I don't wear house slippers, because the whole flat has a carpet on the floor, so it's okay to walk barefoot”, he added and walked further inside, through the second door to the right and revealed a nice and spacious living room.  
“Have a seat. I can bring something to drink or eat, if you like”  
“Thanks, but no thanks”, said Mihail and looked around, keeping a safe distance from any furniture or other objects in the room.  
“I'd like to wash my hands, actually”, he said.  
“Yeah, the bathroom is the first door on the left”, Mattias explained. He waited for Mihail to leave and went into the kitchen to wash his own hands.  
He had washed himself very thoroughly this morning. He wondered if Mihail was as cleanly as he thought he was.  
When Mihail returned, Mattias was back in the living room, emptying a glass of water.  
Mihail waited for the blonde to notice him.  
“I want you to meet somebody”, Mattias said and turned towards the table to set down his glass.

He smiled and turned back around.  
“Jade!”, Mattias called softly, “Jade, sweetie come say hello”

Mihail raised an eyebrow at that. Didn't Mattias say he lived alone?

Mattias disappeared into another room and Mihail heard him coo at somebody. He felt nervous and out of place until Mattias came back, carrying a slender, white cat.  
“This is Jade”, he said, smiling widely. “I've had her since I moved out from home”  
Jade yawned and blinked a few times, looking at Mihail with disinterest.  
“She's very beautiful”, Mihail said, smiling. He suddenly wanted to play with Mattias and his smile widened.  
“I have a cat too”, he said.  
“Really? What's she like? What's her name? Or is it a boy?”, Mattias asked in quick succession, setting down Jade when she was done being held by her human.  
“She's got green eyes, similar to Jade, and she's got soft brown hair”, Mihail said, envisioning Menina's kitty-act and almost laughed.  
“Her name is Mena”  
Mattias nodded, still smiling.

He stood in front of Mihail now and looked up at him.  
“You said your face is off-limits. Does that include kisses?”  
Mihail shook his head.  
Mattias' smile softened while his eyes lit up. He reached up to cradle Mihail's face in his hands and pull him down, so he didn't have to awkwardly stand on his tip-toes to kiss him. Mihail bent down without resisting.

Mattias pressed his lips up against Mihail's, inhaling his scent. Mihail tried to withdraw half-heartedly, just to see if Mattias would chase him, and indeed he did.  
The blonde's hand found his nape and held him in place while he pressed his lips harder against Mihail's.  
Mihail had closed his eyes, and Mattias closed his as well, turning his head to the side before licking along the line between his lips. Mihail opened his mouth slightly, tongue peeking out ever so slightly. Mattias' tongue was right there, nudging Mihail's, trying to encourage him for more. Mihail pulled back slightly, opening his mouth this time, and when Mattias dove in, Mihail let him.  
He explored Mihail's mouth leisurely, stroking his cheeks with his fingers, exploring the scar-tissue under his fingertips.

Mihail pressed his cheek ever so slightly into Mattias' hand, tilting his head a little more. Mattias noticed that the scar was less soft, more smooth and slightly indented, compared to the rest of Mihail's skin. He couldn't place it, but he didn't hate it.  
It added more sensation, a thrill of sorts, like doing something forbidden and getting away with it.  
Mihail's hair tickled Mattias' cheek, so he pushed it back, licking into his mouth a little more when Mihail pulled away and turned his face away.

Mattias licked his lips and looked at Mihail.  
“Did I go too far?”, he asked.  
Mihail shook his head. He swallowed hard.  
“I'd like to suggest something”, Mattias said and stroked Mihail's right cheek behind his hair. Mihail nodded once.  
“Whenever you say no, stop, don't or anything like that, I'll stop and ask your color. You know the stoplight-rules, right?”, Mattias said.  
Mihail nodded once more.  
Mattias pulled him down slightly to kiss his lips again. When they parted, he slowly and gently pushed aside Mihail's hair from his face.

Both stopped breathing.

“I'm sorry, Mihail. I really am”, Mattias finally said, not daring to caress the marred skin even though he wanted to.  
Mihail turned away.  
“No, don't get me wrong”, Mattias said and held him back without using any real force.  
“I'm sorry this was done to you. You still are fucking attractive, scars and all. I'm not going back on my word”  
Mihail relaxed ever so slightly.  
“Are… you into scars?”  
“No. But I don't mind them”, Mattias weighed his words carefully.  
Mihail nodded.  
“Okay”

Mattias let his hands wander from Mihail's shoulders down his arms, before he slid them between the jacket and shirt to lightly hold onto his hips.  
“Ready?”, he asked and nudged Mihail towards the door.  
Mihail smiled faintly.  
Mattias let go of him and went ahead, leading Mihail to his bedroom.  
“I'm not against sex in less traditional places, but for the protocol, we should do it here at least once, don't you think?” He grinned at Mihail.  
Mihail looked around. It was a normal bedroom. The headboard of the bed stood against the wall and Mihail couldn't not-notice the metal ring on the wall above the bed that could be decoration, but likely served a different purpose.

Right across from the bed was a tall wardrobe, a mirror on each door. A nice feature. Two dressers were arranged symmetrically on either side of the wardrobe.

Mattias stood behind Mihail and gently tugged down his jacket.  
“You won't need it now”, he whispered into Mihail's left ear.  
Mihail shrugged off his jacket, letting Mattias take it from him. He folds it and puts it on top of a dresser.  
Mihail is just about to pull up the hem of his new shirt, when Mattias stops him.  
“Keep it on”, he whispers.  
Mihail doesn't look convinced, but obeys anyways.

Mattias smiles contently and nudges Mihail towards the bed.  
Mihail takes a step towards it and sits on the edge of the mattress. He looks up at Mattias who stands admiring in front of him.

He's proud of himself. He managed to get what he wanted. This man, this mysterious man, who looks confident even when he's nervous.  
Mattias' gaze softened when he imagined what he could do with him. Somehow he felt silly. He had been so excited to claim Mihail, but he held back from actually trusting in his success this time.  
So now that he's got him sitting in front of him, he's almost at a loss for words.

Almost.  
“Are you okay with fellatio?”  
“Yeah”, said Mihail and looked at Mattias. Did he want him to…?  
“I'm clean. I recently got tested and I generally don't have sex with people who aren't clean too”, Mattias assured.  
“Same here”, Mihail said, “though it's been a while for me”, he added with a smirk.

Mattias took another step towards Mihail, opening his gray trousers as an unspoken invitation. Mihail accepted it.  
He took off his glasses, handing them over to Mattias.  
“Keep them safe, please”, he said. Mattias nodded and put them on his night stand. Mihail pushed his hair behind his ear, still hiding his blind eye though.  
He pulled down Mattias' zipper and tugged down his trousers far enough so he could pull down his underwear, freeing his half-hard cock and balls.  
He was surprised to see Mattias' jewelry. He actually had a Prince Albert, consisting of two balls, connected by a slim, curved bar. Mihail looked up into Mattias' fond eyes.  
“Got it when I turned 18”, he said.  
Mihail nodded and smiled.

He stroked Mattias' length, glad to feel it harden under his touches.  
“How do you feel about teeth?”, he asked, deliberately breathing against Mattias' warm flesh.  
“Right now, nope. Further along, maybe”  
Mihail pressed his lips against Mattias' tip and hummed.  
“Mmmh… noted”, he said and stuck out his tongue, tickling just underneath the lower ball, pushing the piercing up and down ever so slightly.  
Mattias huffed once.  
He almost looked like he had to brace himself.  
Mihail licked his lips and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the tip, using his tongue to play with the upper ball.  
Saliva pooled on his tongue and he took Mattias' cock further into his mouth, pressing the tip of his tongue against the pulsing veins on Mattias' length, tracing them one by one.

Mattias exhaled very slowly and closed his eyes.  
He had to give himself kudos for getting this far. Meeting Mihail, getting him to go along with his wishes… it was a stroke of luck.  
And his skills… Mattias wondered if he'd been preying on the wrong people all his life.

Mihail had pushed himself and almost gotten Mattias' entire length into his mouth, the tip almost touching the back of his throat. He had to pull back though.  
Mattias didn't seem to mind his lacking deep throating skills. To be fair, his previous partners hadn't reached that far when he took them.  
Or they lacked that appendage all together. 

Mihail ran his tongue along the underside of Mattias' length, smiling up at him before he ever so slightly brushed his teeth against his skin.  
Mattias winced and shuddered, fisting Mihail's hair with one hand, while covering his mouth with the other.  
He took a careful, deep breath before releasing Mihail's hair and pushing him back gently.  
“I won't last if you keep going”, he said and squatted next to his night stand. He took out a bottle of lube and tossed it onto the mattress.  
Mihail glanced at it. It's not like he could read anything written on it without is glasses, so he wondered why he even tried.  
Mattias placed his hands on Mihail's shoulders, drawing his attention back towards himself.  
“Down”, he said and pushed Mihail until he lied on his back.  
Mihail shifted a little until his ass was completely on the bed but his legs were free. Mattias undid Mihail's tight trousers – he had listened to his fashion advice – and pulled them down along with his underwear. Elegant dark blue, he noted.

Once Mihail's legs – and the scars on them – were exposed, he kinda wished he hadn't taken off the trousers. But it was too late now, and also, he discovered something else.  
Mihail had a guiche-piercing. 

Mattias poked the curved barbell piercing with his finger.  
“When did you get this?”, he asked.  
“Same time I got the others”, Mihail answered, pushing himself up on his elbows. Mattias looked at his nipples before finding Mihail's eye. Mihail smiled.  
“I was 17”, he said.  
“How do you get anyone to pierce a minor?”, Mattias asked.  
“My first did it himself”

Mattias looked at the shiny metal, and suddenly he felt watched. Like that mysterious first top was watching him through the piercings.  
It was total nonsense, he knew that.

“I like them. He offered and I said yes. He didn't force me”, Mihail assured.  
Mattias swallowed and nodded.  
“Okay”, he said.  
He sat on the bed next to Mihail and took the bottle of lube, squirting a bit onto his hand. Mihail watched Mattias hand disappear between his legs, where it wrapped around his length first, pumping it a few times, before moving further down, caressing his balls, fingertips tracing further down to fondle the piercing, before finally circling his entrance.  
“How much prep do you need?”, he asked. Mihail shook his head.  
“None. Just lube”, he said. Mattias nodded approvingly.  
“Okay”

He pushed his index finger inside, then added his middle, then ring and even little finger, noticing how easily Mihail took his fingers.  
Mihail seemed to experience no discomfort whatsoever, comfortably enjoying himself. Mattias leaned down over Mihail.  
“Okay?”, he asked.  
Mihail nodded.

Mattias pressed his lips on Mihail's, tongue entering his mouth eagerly. Mihail's tongue greeted him, dancing around him just like it had around his cock.  
The thought turned Mattias on even more.  
He sucked on Mihail's lower lip, nibbling on it before diving in again. He imagined he could smell himself on Mihail's lips, possessive nature taking over.

Mihail grabbed Mattias' wrist between his legs, showing him he could go harder, push in deeper, more, faster… 

Mattias pulled away from Mihail's lips, placing open-mouthed kisses along the scar on his jaw, down his throat, his collarbones until he reached the shirt collar.  
He stopped for a moment, before leaning down over Mihail's still-clothed chest and taking his left nipple into his mouth, fabric and all.  
He pressed his tongue flat against the perky nub and sucked, before nibbling on it, biting down just hard enough to feel the metal under his teeth.  
Mihail sighed, arching his back slightly. Mattias pushed his fingers further in, pressing up inside until he felt Mihail shudder.  
There it was.  
He pressed up again, biting down on Mihail's nipple again and earned a throaty moan.

Mihail had his eyes closed – it's not like he saw much anyways – and enjoyed the attention. He felt safe and understood, even though he was with a stranger.  
Mattias had understood the depth of those scars without him having to tell the story. He let him wear his shirt as a layer of protection, disguised as a sexy turn-on.  
He let him start the game, even though he was directing it. Mihail could have said no, and that alone was very reassuring.

Once again Mattias' fingers pressed into his prostate, and Mihail groaned.  
“Oh… stop… please…” he rasped, opening his one eye.  
Mattias stopped immediately, but didn't panic. He didn't pull out his fingers and sprint to the other side of the room.  
“Color?”, Mattias asked.  
“Green”, said Mihail and took a few breaths. “But I told you I need no prep”  
Mattias chuckled.  
“I know. I'm doing this for myself, because you're hot”, he said.  
Mihail scoffed.  
“I'll still be hot when you put your cock in me, you know”  
“You just can't wait to get off, can you?”, Mattias suspected. Mihail pretended to be exasperated.  
“What, me? Never”

Mattias smiled as he kissed Mihail, pulling out his fingers, running his hand up and down along the inside of Mihail's thigh now.  
The kiss dissolved into a flurry of bites, kisses and licks, teeth catching lips, tongues caressing each other, lips molding to each other.  
Mattias was pressing Mihail into the mattress with the weight of his own body, rubbing his own member.  
That's it – he thought when he lost his patience. He pulled away from Mihail, poured a liberal amount of lube into his hand and coated his length with it.  
Mihail scooted further onto the bed, knowing well enough what to expect. He was trembling with anticipation and need, staring at Mattias as he mounted him, guiding his tip towards Mihail's entrance.  
Mihail took a breath.  
Mattias gave a push and after a moment of tension, Mihail's passage opened up easily. Mattias slid right in, stopping only when his cock was buried to the hilt inside Mihail.  
“Phew… fuck. You are tight”, Mattias noted, “and hot”  
Mihail placed both his feet flat on the mattress and pushed his hips up ever so slightly, before lowering them again.  
He rolled his hips slowly, eyes closed. He felt full, comfortably stretched. His shallow thrusts provided just enough tension and stimulation… fuck, he loved this feeling. Drawn out sessions, taking time to let things develop, unfold and build…  
Mattias moaned and stroked Mihail's thighs.  
“Can I move? Can I?”, Mattias asked eagerly. Mihail nodded and immediately Mattias pulled out and thrust back inside.  
Mihail went with the thrust, angling his hips just right, for Mattias to hit the spot.  
He didn't mind working for his release if that meant he'd feel amazing in the end.  
Mattias leaned down and nibbled on Mihail's other nipple, the one he had ignored earlier. He let his spit soak through the shirt, biting through the fabric to tease the bud with his teeth.  
Mihail took deep, slow breaths.  
Mattias thrust in deeper, harder and Mihail moaned out loud. His raspy voice sounded so broken, even at this early stage of fucking, Mattias thought. There was a certain thrill to it.  
Just like when he touched a scar on Mihail's body.  
He trusted Mihail to stop him if needed, but he also trusted him to be able to handle a rougher treatment. Mattias wasn't a sadist.  
He was a man though. To possess, control and affect another – arguably superior – man was simply thrilling.  
Maybe it was just him, but he certainly got off, thinking about the fact that he currently dominated Mihail.  
Mysterious, confident, strong Mihail…  
His pace grew faster, stronger; his thrusts harder, deeper. He moaned Mihail's name, pressing his lips into the shirt in a vain attempt to muffle his voice.  
Mihail groaned and writhed, locking his ankles behind Mattias' back now. Mattias' thrusts became impossibly stronger, even though his thighs and stomach were burning.  
He wanted to hear the impact in Mihail's moans.

Mihail's fingers dug into Mattias' shoulders with near-painful force, but the blonde wouldn't think of stopping.  
Not now.  
“Mi… ha… Mihail… ah…”, he panted, lowering himself onto his elbows, so his face was only a few centimeters away from Mihail's. His chest was almost flush with Mihail's.  
“I'm close… Mihail… you're so good… Mihail…”  
Mihail cried out, lifting his head to meet Mattias' lips in a desperate kiss. His hands ran through Mattias' hair, pulling on the long strands that got caught between his fingers. Mattias reached between his and Mihail's body, grasping his cock and pumping it in the rhythm of his thrusts, making Mihail moan and cry into the kiss.

Mattias thrust a few more times before Mihail clenched around him and his entire body contracted.  
He cried out, legs squeezing Mattias' sides so hard it almost hurt.  
Mattias bucked once, twice and finally spilled inside Mihail. He rode out his orgasm with tense, jerky thrusts, screwing his eyes shut until the blinding light behind his eyelids faded again.  
Mihail's legs slid down from Mattias' back and lay splayed on the mattress. His hands remained where they were, in Mattias' hair, fruitlessly trying to smooth the bleached strands back down. He was out of breath, panting and shuddering still.  
Mattias allowed himself to collapse on top of Mihail, just to catch his breath.  
“That...”, he started, “was… amazing”, he huffed.  
Mihail let out a breathless laugh.  
“Good”, he whispered hoarsely.

Mattias pushed himself up on his arms and pulled out, savoring the feeling of Mihail's hot, tight hole one last time.  
“Uhm… sorry about the shirt”, he murmured.  
Mihail huffed.  
“I'll wash it when I get home”  
“Won't your girlfriend ask questions?”, Mattias asked, even though he didn't really care.  
“Nah”, said Mihail.  
Mattias nodded once and swallowed dryly.

“You can take a shower, if you like”, he said.  
Mihail shook his head.  
“I'll clean myself, wear my old shirt and go home. Mena is waiting for me”, he said.  
“Ah”, Mattias said, “Devoted to the true queen of the house, just as I am”, he smiled.  
Mihail giggled softly.  
“Indeed”


End file.
